1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine which determines contents of a bonus game by roulette.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, some gaming machines such as slot machines award a bonus when a predetermined condition is satisfied. For example, there has been known a gaming machine which awards a bonus such as a game medium (e.g., a coin) or a free game when one or more bonus symbols are stopped and displayed.
Such gaming machines awarding a bonus include a gaming machine provided with a plurality of bonuses. For example, Specifications of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0104973 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,736B2 each discloses a gaming machine in which: one bonus is selected out of a plurality of bonuses in response to a player's operation on an input device such as a button; and the selected bonus is awarded.
On the above-described gaming machine provided with the plurality of bonuses, a player generally plays a game with a great interest in the plurality of bonuses and the selection from the bonuses.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine having a new entertainment characteristic by adding a new feature in relation to the selection from the plurality of bonuses.